The purpose of this descriptive study is to improve our understanding of the range of child welfare services and benefits provided through the Unaccompanied Refugee Minors (URM) program within the Administration for Children and Families? Office of Refugee Resettlement (ORR). To accomplish the study?s objectives, this project includes a survey of representatives from all 15 states that operate a URM Program; site visits to up to six URM programs; and analysis of URM administrative data, namely the ORR-3 (URM Program Placement Report) and ORR-4 (URM Program Outcomes Report).